lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wednesday Quiz
Duration July Quiz starting on 2013-07-03. Every Wednesday of July. 5 Questions August Quiz starting on 2013-08-07 Answering the question *Enter your User ID using 9 digits, including hyphens. *Enter your answer very carefully, if it is not 100 percent match, the answer will be counted as incorrect. *Enter your answer using lower-case letters only. *Answers may contain a space *Please make sure your browser settings are set to mobile mode (not PC mode), otherwise an error will occur when you attempt to enter your answer. December 2013 Question Answer all of this month's Trials of Knowledge correctly for a 7 Star Warrior (Frost Wizard Andrin - Atk 8,141, Def 4,080) 2013-12-04 Quiz : --'Question'-- Drazeros Disturbance-Busting twin Tonfa time traveller. : --'Answer--' gaffigan : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book '''2013-12-11 Quiz' : --'Question'-- The whole world got wet when her water broke : --'Answer--' tethys : --'Rewards--' Stamina Potion (+5), 30exp book 2013-12-18 Quiz : --'Question'-- His wide wings bring the wrath of wicked winds. : --'Answer--' howling wind : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion(100%), 30xp book, Vincere '''2013-12-25 Quiz' : --'Question'-- The day celebrated by decking the halls with boughs of holly (hint: it's today). : --'Answer--' christmas : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion(100%), 30xp book, Vincere November 2013 Question Answer all of this month's Trials of Knowledge correctly for a 7 Star Warrior (Elyrius the Holy - Atk 4,040, Def 7,830) '''2013-11-06 Quiz' : --'Question'-- She will clean up and make things hot if you are a bad boy. : --'Answer--' Volcano Maiden : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book '''2013-11-13 Quiz' : --'Question'-- He has loathed bloodsuckers almost as long as he has grown canine teeth. : --'Answer--' Longfang : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book '''2013-11-20 Quiz' : --'Question'-- A fiery, godlike leader made of both brain and brawn. : --'Answer--' guan yu : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book : '''2013-11-27 Quiz' : --'Question'-- If she finds the right man, she will have him pinned up against the wall in no time. : --'Answer--' great wraith of the wall : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book October 2013 Question Answer all of this month's Trials of Knowledge correctly for a 7 Star Warrior (Death Coyote - Atk 8,012, Def 3,720) '''2013-10-02 Quiz' : --'Question'-- The image below is part of a Warrior, can you recognise who it is? Submit the right warriors name for a reward. : --'Answer--' Balder : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book '''2013-10-09 Quiz' : '--Question--' The imahe below is part of a Warrior, can you recognize who it is ? Submit the right warriors name for a reward. : '--Answer--' keymaster : '--Rewards--' Stamina Potion (100%), 30exp book 2013-10-16 Quiz : '--Question--'''The image below is a part of a Warrior, can you recognize who it is ? Submit the right warriors name for a reward. : '--Answer--''' Will Scarllet : '--Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book '''2013-10-23 Quiz' : '--Question--'''The image below is a part of a Warrior, can you recognize who it is ? Submit the right warriors name for a reward. : '--Answer--''' Corinth : '--Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book '''2013-10-23 Quiz' : '--Question--'''The image below is a part of a Warrior, can you recognize who it is ? Submit the right warriors name for a reward. : '--Answer--''' Chief Dergo : '--Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), 30exp book September 2013 Question August 2013 Question Reward for this round of questions is '''Tempered Katar' - Atk +3,500, Def. +500, Dur. Million 2013-08-07 Quiz : --'Riddle'-- on an endless quest for honor to prove that she is worthy of her noble blood, she is as deadly as she is beautiful. Who is she? : --'Answer--' gawaina : --'Rewards-- '''Energy Potion (100%), Hourglass 1hr '''2013-08-13 Quiz' : --'Riddle'-- Hailing far from the east, this exotic beauty is the concubine of King Ascot, but she also acts as the head of his spy network. She can use her feminine wiles to extract information from even the most tightly lipped marks. Who is she? : --'Answer'-- yuru : --'Rewards'-- Stamina Potion (+5), Hourglass 1hr 2013-08-21 Quiz : --'Riddle'-- The epic poem Beowulf uses an alliterative verse structure to unify its lines of poetry. Each line consists of four beats and is divided into two halves by what poetic device? : --'Answer'-- caesura : --'Rewards'-- Energy Potion (100%), Hourglass (1Hr), Soul of Wisdom 2013-08-28 Quiz :--'Riddle'-- The legendary Dragon slayer has come to the Colosseum to test his might against the strongest in Darzeros. His sword is honed, his armor polished, and his muscles primed, and he is ready to let the carnage of the arena begin. Who is he? :--'Answer'-- gideon :--'Rewards'-- Stamina Potion (+5), Hourglass 1hr Additional Information *"Tempered Katar" will be distributed between Sept 1 (Sun) 12am and Sept 4 (Wed) 11:59pm *ET *Please make sure your browser settings are set to mobile mode (not PC mode), otherwise an error will occur when you attempt to enter your answer. July 2013 Quiz Reward for this round of Questions is Kuizzy the Klown when you answer all 5 questions correctly. 2013-07-03 Quiz : --'Riddle'-- Berserkers have come with skills that you need, One called Quick Feet increases your speed, Down in the Dungeon for Rush time to accrue, What is the name of the skill that is true? : --'Answer'-- lucky speed : --'Rewards'-- Energy Potion (100%), Hourglass 1hr 2013-07-10 Quiz : --'Riddle'-- There is a steamy Berserker who gives you a 10% Guild Point Boost, what is the name of his evil field of study? : --'Answer'-- dark alchemy : --'Rewards'-- Stamina Potion (+5), Hourglass 1hr : 2013-07-16 Quiz : --'Riddle'-- Fathering magic to challenge the Divine, Drinking, fighting, having a good time. A reward only the top Guild can boast. What's the name of the Beast who is curious the most? : --'Answer'-- goku : --'Rewards'-- Energy Potion (100%), Hourglass 1hr 2013-07- 24 Quiz : --'Riddle'-- Three Berserker Riders enter the fray, With Guild Point boosts to help kill your prey. If you get one you can gather with your Guild mate for a toast. What is the name of the rider who gives the most? : --'Answer'-- dragoon raider : --'Rewards'-- Stamina Potion (+5), Hourglass 1hr 2013-07-31 Quiz : --'Riddle'-- The Divine watch Drazeros from high above. The Magikin draw magic fromt he world they are part of. The undead refuse to rest in their graves, but what race works with metal deep in the caves? : --'Answer'-- the dwarves : --'Rewards'-- Stamina Potion (+5), Hourglass 1hr Additional Information *"Kuizzy the Klown" will be distributed between Aug 1st, 2013 12am and Aug. 5th, 2013 11:59 ET *Please make sure your browser settings are set to mobile mode (not PC mode), otherwise an error will occur when you attempt to enter the answer. Category:July 2013 Events Category:August 2013 Events Category:Quiz